This invention relates to an offset lead configuration for a solid electrolyte capacitor. More particularly this invention relates to an offset lead configuration whereby the non-offset portion of the anode lead is coaxial with the riser, and it, the cathode lead, and the riser are all coplanar.
In the manufacture of solid electrolyte capacitors that are encased in molded cases or encapsulants, it has long been known in the prior art to use the lead wires to position the units in the molds. However, if the wires are misaligned it is likely that the face of the capacitor will be too close to, or "show-through", the subsequently molded encapsulant. It is common practice to tilt the units prior to molding, but it is still possible for edges of the capacitor to "show-through".
It is also common practice to ensure in a variety of ways, including markings, that a polar capacitor can be connected electrically into a circuit only in the proper polarity. One such prior art method involves the use of different size anode and cathode lead wires. However, such use has led to greater misalignment during molding, and more "show-throughs" and electrical losses.